recensere
by GinevraPutri
Summary: Mungkin, kendati begitu, Draco masih akan memikirkannya di malam-malam yang dingin dan memimpikan sorot hijau itu dalam hening. / Labirin perasaan dari bocah sebelas tahun yang kisahnya masih terus berlanjut— spin-off Change Me, Malfoy dari sudut pandang Draco Malfoy.


**recensere** merupakan bagian pertama dari SSS [side-story series] CMM. Jadi, bagi yang belum menjadi pembaca CMM, ada baiknya baca CMM dulu, biar paham gitu:) (modus promosi banget yak xD)

Kritik dan saran selalu saya terima tanpa _filter_ di kolom _review._ Anda semua selalu berhak mengutarakan pendapat terhadap karya saya— baik positif maupun negatif.

Selamat membaca.

.

Mungkin, kendati begitu, Draco masih akan memikirkannya di malam-malam yang dingin dan memimpikan sorot hijau itu dalam hening. / Labirin perasaan dari bocah sebelas tahun yang kisahnya masih terus berlanjut— _spin-off_ Change Me, Malfoy dari sudut pandang Draco Malfoy.

.

 _a Drarry fanfiction written by GinevraPutri_

.

"Malfoy, Draco!"

.

 **recensere**

.

"SLYTHERIN!"

.

.

.

 **Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**

[Hogwarts, 1991]

.

Pokoknya jangan tanya kenapa ia dilahirkan dengan hati yang begitu dingin. Sejak awal hidupnya sudah kelewat _hijau_ dan _berbisa_. Slytherin nama tengahnya. Darah yang mengalir di arteri maupun vena sama-sama biru. Bangsawan terhormat, keluarga darah murni paling disegani masyarakat— _ia_ pewaris tunggalnya. Coba sebut nama Malfoy keras-keras dan kau bakal _mampus_ tepat sedetik kemudian. Kecuali ada tambahan Yang Mulia atau apalah. Intinya, dunianya tidak bisa diisi dengan main-main ala bocah. Sapu terbang yang mengambang tiga sentimeter dari tanah, atau nonton pertandingan Quidditch bersama-sama— tidak, oh, _tolong_. Dunianya terlalu berharga untuk dijejali hal-hal remeh yang orang kebanyakan habiskan di masa kanak-kanak mereka. Draco berlatih terbang dengan sapu merk khusus yang dipesan dari luar Eropa, dan ia tidak pernah membuang waktu untuk menonton Quidditch kecuali namanya terukir jelas di bangku VIP sebelah menteri sihir. Ia berbeda, dan ia tahu itu. Tidak masalah, kendati ada harga yang harus dibayar untuk dunia kecilnya yang sempurna.

Jadi jangan tanya kenapa ia dilahirkan dengan hati yang begitu dingin.

Waktu otaknya yang terbiasa dicekoki protein berlebihan itu bertemu fakta tentang topi kumal bau bodoh yang menamakan diri topi seleksi menempatkan _Harry Potter_ di Slytherin, tidak ada komentar pribadi yang ingin ia suarakan. Selepas mendengar serentetan informasi garis miring gosip dari Theodore Nott, baru Draco menaruh perhatian. Katanya seluruh keluarganya dari Gryffindor. Katanya ia melenyapkan Pangeran Kegelapan. _Katanya, katanya, katanya._

Omong kosong, menurut Draco. Harusnya ia memang tak peduli, tapi hal konyol itu sanggup menggemparkan asramanya, jadi mau tak mau rasa tertarik yang bersembunyi di dasar hatinya menyembul ke permukaan. Katanya Potter menodai sejarah. Katanya Potter tak pantas di Slytherin. _Katanya, katanya, katanya_.

Draco tidak akan munafik, jadi mari ia jelaskan. Umumnya, Slytherin itu pro-Pangeran Kegelapan, walau tidak secara terang-terangan. Cuma hipokrit semi-dungu yang bakalan menyangkal. Jadi, kalau musuh utama yang mengalahkan panutan mereka mendadak masuk asrama yang sama, tidak heran seantero dunia mengerjap tidak percaya.

Apalagi si Potter sendiri.

Malam pertama Draco melihatnya, sensitif dan keras kepalalah yang muncul di benaknya sebagai penggambaran sempurna untuk Anak-Yang-Bertahan-Hidup. Mulai dari sorot putus asa dari balik kacamatanya, sampai kata-katanya yang tajam namun menyiratkan kecemasan— bagi Draco, Potter hanya satu lagi makhluk mengenaskan yang tidak bernasib sebaik dirinya.

" _Lihat siapa yang bicara. Sampah Slytherin."_

Harry Potter bukan siapa-siapa. Sebatas hiburan untuk diajak perang semisal Draco sedang bosan. _Harry Potter bukan siapa-siapa_ — dan tidak akan pernah menjadi siapa-siapa. Sampah Slytherin. Idiot yang terkenal gara-gara takdirnya yang mengenaskan. Tidak penting. _Sama sekali tidak penting._

Memang harusnya begitu, kan?

Memang, seharusnya, dengan segala sesuatunya, Draco tidak boleh peduli. Melirik sedikit pun, berpikir sedetik pun— memang _seharusnya_ tidak.

" _Malfoy, kembalikan atau kujatuhkan kau dari sapumu."_

Tapi Harry Potter bukan tipe yang mudah ditundukkan. Bukan mereka yang menyembah-nyembah begitu Draco masuk ruangan. Bukan pula mereka yang bakal _iya-iya_ saja sekali diperintah sewenang-wenang.

Harry Potter berbeda, ia tahu itu, dan ada harga yang harus dibayarnya pula.

— _persis_ seperti Draco.

Jadi, kali berikutnya mereka bertemu, Draco tidak lagi memandangnya serendah pandangannya pada murid lain. Draco menunjuknya, memilihnya, atau apa pun istilah lainnya, dari kacung naik jabatan menjadi rival.

Mungkin memang seharusnya dari awal, ia tidak boleh begitu. _Tidak pernah boleh_. Karena pada hakikatnya, entah kebetulan entah jebakan, cuma Harry Potter yang diistimewakan. Selalu, _cuma ia_.

Draco tidak punya alasan khusus untuk itu, dan _mungkin_ , justru itulah masalah utamanya.

" _Aku membencimu, Malfoy."_

Pada akhirnya, begitu saja, frasa sarkas dan dentuman-dentuman menyindir yang mengitari keduanya dalam pola yang ekuivalen— _aku membencimu, aku membencimu, aku membencimu_. Terserah saja, Draco angkat bahu. Tidak pernah jadi masalah besar baginya, toh Harry Potter bukan siapa-siapa. Tidak penting untuk peduli atau sekedar membalas _aku juga_. Draco tidak pernah mau tahu.

Selalu begitu.

Tidak ada yang perlu dipertanyakan. Mereka sudah mencapai final.

— _setidaknya_ hingga malam itu. Setidaknya hingga hari-hari berlalu, jam di sudut dunia kecilnya berputar, dan pandangan itu sedikit demi sedikit terkikis. Kalanya Draco menumpuk spekulasi pun implementasi, Potter melangkah— terlalu dalam, pada sisi-sisi yang tak terjamah.

Soal itu, kau juga dilarang untuk bertanya.

" _A-ajari aku. Apa pun itu untuk menjadi seorang Slytherin."_

Kalanya Draco mencoba menjelaskan, pada siapa saja yang mau dibodohi— terutama dirinya sendiri, ia sadar ada yang salah. Terus terang, masalahnya tidak berhenti di situ, karena teman-temannya juga sadar, dan mereka tidak senang. Bukan urusan Draco untuk memperhatikan kesenangan teman-temannya, tapi— memang _ada_ yang salah, kan?

" _Akan kulakukan apa pun untukmu. Apa pun. Kumohon ubahlah aku, Malfoy."_

Kalau tak ada yang salah, tidak akan ada _baiklah_ yang terdengar menggaung pelan sebagai balasan. Kalau tak ada yang salah, tidak akan ada langkah-langkah berjajar setiap pagi dan petang. Kalau tak ada yang salah, tidak akan ada perkamen-perkamen yang jawabannya persis sama tergeletak di dekat perapian.

Tidak akan ada _percayakan padaku, Potter_ atau _k_ _au tahu, kau juga p_ _unya iris kehijauan yang indah_.

Jadi, penolakan pertama itu hadir diam-diam, sama seperti virusnya. Mungkin sejak awal memang Draco tidak pernah mengerti— kenapa Potter memintanya? _Kenapa-harus-ia?_

" _Tidak ada lagi bicara soal hati, tidak ada lagi meminta izin, tidak ada lagi meminta maaf. Setuju?"_

Mungkin sejak awal memang Draco harusnya bilang _tidak._ Atau menghajarnya saja? Oh, opsi hajar terdengar lebih baik. Sekali dua kali sentak mantra— walau sekedar _wingardium leviosa_ , setidaknya Harry Potter bakal mundur.

" _Kita bukan teman, kan?"_

Terus terang, Draco hanya ingin dunia kecilnya kembali. Draco hanya ingin kesempurnaannya datang lagi. Draco tidak mau berpikir— tidak mau tahu, tidak mau peduli. Pada apa pun atau siapa pun. Draco tidak mau merasa penasaran, tidak mau merasa perlu bertanya, tidak mau merasa canggung. Draco tidak mau disudutkan dengan hal-hal yang baru baginya, tidak mau disuguhi hal-hal asing yang mengubahnya pelan-pelan.

Draco mau dunia kecilnya kembali, _tolong_.

" _Kau bersamanya berhari-hari penuh! Kau tak pernah mengobrol dengan kami di ruang rekreasi, atau sekedar menjahili Proffesor Flitwick saat tidak ada kelas bersama Nott, Crabbe, dan Goyle! Kau tak pernah mencariku untuk sekedar menanyakan hal remeh seperti tugas essay Mantra atau me_ _minta salinan jawabannya! Kau— k_ _au berubah drastis, Draco. Kau melakukan segala hal bersama Potter!"_

Terkadang Draco tidak berhasil memejamkan matanya, dan menghitung sisa malam dengan memandang kosong langit-langit kamar. Terkadang ocehan Pansy menaungi benaknya, berpusar tak beraturan, menunggu penjelasan. Terkadang sorot kehijauan itu menusuk-nusuk ingatannya tiap kali matanya bersibobrok dengan panji-panji asrama— _hijau, hijau, hijau_. Iris milik Harry Potter juga _hijau_.

Lalu kenapa, Draco?

" _Kenapa tidak kau ceritakan teorimu pada si brengsek Nott saja? Atau mungkin pada pacarmu, Parkinson? Kenapa aku harus mendengarkanmu, Malfoy? Sementara kau bukan siapa-siapa! Kita bukan teman, ingat?"_

Malam yang lain, Draco mendengarkan memorinya yang diputar ulang. Nada yang sama, hijau dari lensa kacamata yang sama— kadang-kadang yang lain, Draco menggambar dalam pejaman matanya.

Bekas luka samar di balik poni. Rambut hitam acak-acakan.

" _Aku tahu kau cemburu, Potter! Aku tahu kau tertekan karena aku! Aku tahu kau depresi, frustasi, atau apalah! Aku tahu kau menginginkanku sebagai teman! Aku tahu kau kacau gara-gara aku! Aku tahu—"_

Dasi hijau miring. _Irisnya_.

"— _semuanya, Potter. Semua yang ada di lubuk hatimu."_

Draco tidak mau peduli, tapi ia mengingatnya. Demi Salazar yang agung, Draco mengingatnya, memikirkannya, di sela-sela kantuk, Draco menghafal nama itu.

 _Namanya._

" _Berdoalah agar aku sanggup melakukannya, Potter. Berdoalah agar aku mampu menjauhimu."_

Paradoks. Paradoks, karena Draco tidak ingin kehilangan perdebatan konyol dan membosankan yang dilakoninya sepanjang hari. Karena Draco tidak ingin kehilangan sosok sentimental yang menyalah-nyalahkan eksistensinya setiap waktu. Karena Draco tidak ingin kehilangan seseorang yang bisa ia benci sekaligus mengerti. Karena— karena Draco tidak ingin kehilangan _nya_.

Tapi ego itu nomor satu. Harry Potter nomor sekian.

" _Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu kehilangan seseorang."_

Mungkin Draco tidak pernah menyadari bahwa ketika Harry Potter menerobos celah sempit di ulu hatinya, ia juga berhasil menerobos celah hati cowok itu. Mungkin Draco tidak pernah menyadari bahwa sejauh mana dunianya dilangkahi, kakinya sendiri juga ikut melangkahi dunia cowok itu. Mungkin Draco tidak pernah menyadari bahwa— Harry Potter _juga_ tak ingin kehilangannya.

Bocah bodoh itu dihadapkan pada persimpangan yang semua jalurnya bukanlah jalan keluar. Dua pilihan yang tak akan menguntungkan, dua pilihan yang membawanya sampai di sini.

—tapi sejak kapan Draco menjadi bagian dari pilihan itu, siapa yang bisa menjelaskan?

Tentang skandal kecil mereka yang perlahan menjadi rumit dengan segala tetek bengek perasaan dan hal-hal konyol lainnya. Dengan tatapan terluka yang dilempar ke segala arah dan rengkuhan di bahu yang sedikit kaku. Tentang rindu dan kehilangan, tentang khawatir dan putus asa— tentang sejuta emosi yang Draco belum pernah mengerti.

 _Katanya_ , ia dilahirkan dengan hati yang begitu dingin.

Harry Potter tidak setuju.

Ia _mengubahnya._

Begitu saja, diam-diam, perubahan itu terjadi berangsur di depan matanya, dan Draco tidak pernah mencoba melihat. Tidak pernah mencoba memandang. Tidak pernah mencoba menatap.

" _Jangan pura-pura bodoh_ _._ _Jangan bersikap seakan kau tidak bersalah, seakan kau tidak melakukan apa—"_

" _Malfoy—"_

"— _apa, karena kau adalah satu-satunya alasan aku ada di sini, Potter. Kau. Kau, di antara urusan lain yang lebih mendesak, dan itu kau."_

Karena sejak awal, semua ini tentang ia, kan?

" _Kita sudah jatuh terlalu dalam, kan?"_

Karena sejak Draco memanggilnya sampah Slytherin di hari pertama mereka, hatinya sudah jatuh. Jatuh sejatuh-jatuhnya, berulang kali dengan sama dalamnya. Karena sejak Draco menyanggupi perjanjian untuk mengubah bocah itu menjadi Slytherin, ia sudah tersesat. Karena sejak Draco memerhatikan iris kehijauan itu setiap kali ada kesempatan— ia sudah kalah.

Perubahan itu berbalik arah, dan sampai di titik akhir perjanjian mereka—

" _Jangan mati sebelum aku kembali, oke?"_

—Draco tidak mengubah Harry Potter.

" _Aku tak ingin bangun lagi, Potter. Aku ingin tetap jatuh— asalkan kau ada di sana."_

Karena, sejujurnya, yang mungkin tak akan diungkapkan karena Draco bukan orang jujur, adalah Harry Potter _yang_ mengubahnya, diam-diam, perlahan-lahan, menjadi sosok asing yang sama sekali baru dan berbeda. Karena, sejujurnya, Harry Potter yang menyingkirkan dunia kecilnya yang sempurna, membuangnya jauh-jauh, dan kembali lagi dengan rasa asing pun memabukkan.

 _Harry Potter merusaknya, kan?_

Harusnya Draco membunuhnya. Harusnya Draco mengejar dunianya. Harusnya Draco pergi dan tidak kembali. _Pergi, pergi, pergi._

" _Setelah selama ini, Malfoy, setelah kau begitu ingin mengenyahkan aku, kenapa sekarang harus berubah?"_

Tapi mungkin, kendati begitu, Draco masih akan mengingatnya di lorong-lorong sepi Hogwarts atau pada desauan angin saat ia melaju di atas sapu. Mungkin, kendati begitu, Draco masih akan memikirkannya di malam-malam yang dingin dan memimpikan sorot hijau itu dalam hening. Mungkin, kendati begitu, nama itu masih akan terngiang-ngiang di telinganya setiap waktu, dan desakan kadar penasaran mengecek ranjang di sudut kamar masih akan membelenggu.

Mungkin, kendati begitu, tak peduli bagaimana caranya, tanpa sekedar bertanya atau menganalisa, diam-diam hati itu sudah tak lagi beku.

Mungkin begitu.

 **.fin**

.

Ah. Sialan. Saya jadi kasian sama Draco :3 Jadi, ini ceritanya berhubung saya gak pernah berhasil bikin adegan Draco tersiksa di CMM, mampus aja saya tulis di sini wkwk xD Kasian Harry juga sih, jadi ya bodo amat saya mau bikin Harry-nya gak ngenes-ngenes amat di sini :v Terima kasih sudah mau membaca, ya. Tunggu SSS selanjutnya hehe. Terakhir, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak di kolom _review_ :) _Thanks a bunch_.

 _Signed_ ,

GinevraPutri.


End file.
